protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simba
Simba is the main protagonist of The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and the deuteragonist of The Lion King 1½. He is the son of Mufasa and Sarabi, the mate of Nala, the nephew of Scar, and the father of Kion and Kiara. Background Appearances ''The Lion King'' Simba is first seen as a baby being presented by the wise mandrill Rafiki to all the other animals in the kingdom. Unfortunately, Simba's uncle Scar is displeased about this, since now he will never be king. Simba grows up into a young cub and doesn't know of Scar's true nature, and loved him. Scar used this to his advantage. Mufasa had lectured Simba on that all the kingdom would be his, except the Elephant Graveyard, home to the hyenas. Simba went to Scar to tell him about how he would be king, which obviously annoyed Scar. When Simba mentioned the Elephant Graveyard, Scar came up with a plan and told Simba that only the bravest lions entered the Graveyard, knowing Simba would want to prove his courage by going there. His plan worked, and Simba decided to go to the Graveyard. He also brought his best friend Nala with him, but his mother Sarabi had Mufasa's assistant Zazu watch over them. Simba expresses how he can't wait to be king with a song and during the song he has the other animals injure and humiliate Zazu and eventually levae him crushed under the bottom of a hippo and runs off with Nala. He and Nala play-fight, and he loses, and they tumble into the Elephant Graveyard just as Zazu catches up to them. He tries to get them to leave, but Simba is too stubborn and as he boasts about his bravery he is confronted by three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. He tries to intimidate them by saying he is the future king, but they are not afraid and instead plan to eat them. After getting rid of Zazu, the hyenas chase Simba and Nala across the Elephant Graveyard. At one point Simba goes on the offensive and slashes Shenzi across the face, but this only enrages her. The hyenas finally corner them. Simba tries to scare them off by roaring, but this only amuses the hyenas, who dare him to roar again. As he does, Mufasa,w ho had been alerted to the scene by Zazu, attacks the hyenas and they run off. Simba tries to apologize for disobeying him but Mufasa is angry at him and they go home, not knowing that Scar is watching them. Back at the Pridelands, Nala is sent home by Zazu so that Mufasa can scold his son. Mufasa berates Simba for not only disobeying him, but almsot getting Nala killed. Simba tries to defend himself by saying he was trying to be brave, but Mufasa tells him that being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble, and also admits that he was scared of losing his son. Mufasa forgives Simba and then explains that the kings of the past watch over them. At the same time, Scar comes up with anther plan. The next day he leads Simba into a canyon with the lie that Mufasa planned a surprise for him. Scar then signals the hyenas, who drive a herd of wildebeest into the canyon, much to Simba's surprise and horror. As he runs from the herd, Scar brings Mufasa and Zazu to the canyon and Mufasa rushes in to save Simba while Zazu is knocked out by Scar when he suggests going for help. Muasa collides with the wildebeest twice n his attempts to save Simba, but manages to bring him to safety before trying to climb up a steep cliff to safety. Without Simba seeing, Scar throws Mufasa back into the stampede where he is trampled to death. As Simba mourns his father's death, Scar comes and tricks Simba into thinking that he is responsible for Mufasa's death and tells Simba to run away. Simba does so and is chased by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Simba manages to escape by running through a thorn bush the hyenas couldn't fit through. With Simba gone, Scar declares himself king. Simba wonders across the barren desert and collapses from dehydration, only to be found by an animal duo consisting of Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog. Deciding to take the cub in, the three live in a lush jungle feeding on bugs, which they all find satisfying. Simba grows up into a strong adult but hasn't forgotten his guilt over Mufasa's death. Simba protects Timon and Pumbaa when they are attacked by a lioness, but finds out that she is Nala. Nala wanyts Simba to return, but he's still guilty over Mufasa's death and refuses. Soon after, Simba is confronted by a mandrill named Rafiki who brings Simba to a river where he sees Mufasa's spirit in the sky. Mufasa's spirit tells him that he is still king and must return to the Pridelands. Simba obeys and comes home, where he finds the Pridelands in extremely bad shape due to Scar's ruling. Aided by Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, Simba confronts Scar. However, Scar blames Simba for Mufasa's death and Simba ends up forced to the edge of a cliff. There, Scar whispers he is responsible for Mufasa's death. Enraged, Simba attacks Scar and makes him reveal who really killed Mufasa. As the lionesses attack the hyenas, Simba chases Scar, who tries to pin the blame on the hyenas, not knowing they heard him. Scar attacks Simba and Simba is nearly defeated, but he manages to knock Scar off a cliff. The hyenas eat Scar and flee the Pridelands, and Simba takes his place as king. He marries Nala and they have a daughter named Kiara. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' King Simba is now older and Kiara is a young child. He is very concerned for her safety because of what happened when he was young, so he usually sends Timon and Pumbaa to watch her. Disney Parks Gallery Personajes-mufasa-1.png Simbadisney.png Category:Animal Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Princes Category:Heroes that go barefoot Category:Heroes who Cry Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Kid Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:1990's Debuts Category:Strong Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Married Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Handsome Heroes Category:Lover to the Heroines Category:Sons Category:Important Category:Heroic Butt Monkey Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Males Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Warriors Category:The Chosen One Category:Wise Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Heroes who are biologiacally related to the villain Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Freedom Fighters Category:In love Heroes Category:Black Heroes